A Lotus Love
by kyo23
Summary: A lotus is a flower that blooms twice but is it the same with a lover's heart. Can Aya still accept Rei open kindheartedly after experiencing such terrible rejection. AyaXRei. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Kyo23: I do not own Super Gals Ran Kotobuki_**

**_This is my first Super Gals fan fic. To tell you frankly, I'm quite nervous in making this one since I'm not that good in writing stories. I was just inspired by the different stories I had read in the past few weeks and it gave me the urge to write my very own. Umm..I'm not that also good in introductions but I hope you would like my work. As an amateur I don't really expect for any praises but I would really appreciate if you could leave a review for me so that I could improve._**

**Chapter 1**

**xxxxPainful Goodbyexxxx**

The sky was dim and there was a gloomy atmosphere. The heavens were covered in shadowy canopy as a slight drizzle pour down in Shibuya. The weather doesn't seem to be good and there was a heavy rain coming but it didn't hinder the young lass who were waiting for her beloved in their rendezvous. She waited patiently in the park as she protected herself from being soaked with her purple umbrella. She couldn't help but wonder why Rei called and wanted to meet up with her. Her head was filled with different thoughts that she didn't notice the figure slowly emerging in front of her, carrying a blue umbrella. As she gazed up to the guy's façade, she found it familiar. His beautiful cold azure eyes, his pitch black hair, his well built physique and his intoxicating perfume, its no other than the Ice Prince himself. The guy's presence makes the girl tremble, her heart throbs faster which hurts her chest. Her rosy cheeks suddenly turned scarlet.

"Rei" Aya slowly called his name. The pitch black haired girl faced the guy in front of her with the look of anxiety. She putted up her sweet face as usual. Her sweetness reveals her feebleness which irritated the Ice Prince so much. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" she continued as the guy gave her an intent look. Rei's eyes were expressionless as always. She can't help but pity them. Rei has always been cold and nonchalant. He never showed any emotion to other people or to his friends. He always maintains his sturdy barrier so that no one could penetrate but sometimes the Super Gal, Ran Kotobuki could make a tiny fissure that creates a liaise that links him outside his frozen world. Funny isn't it, the one who had broken his barrier is completely his opposite. Aya could never enter Rei's world even if she wanted to because Rei wouldn't let her.

"Aya you're a sweet girl" the guy's azure eyes glued on the girl's brown orbs. His hoarse voice cling into Aya's ears and his complement pondered in her heart. "But" Aya's heart starts to throb faster than ever. She felt very nervous and she felt a hot sensation in her chest. The word 'but' made her draw a frown on her face. She feared of what the pitch haired guy would say, and then she was drowned in her own soliloquy.

"_I knew it. He goes out merely with me because he pities me and that's the only reason why I'm here. He sees me as a defenseless, dependent and innocent little girl. I don't want to believe and I don't want this for him to say but why are his eyes saying it so? Do I really annoy him that much? Do I really look pathetic that it irritates him so much? Does he hate me that much" _Aya was awfully perplexed and didn't know what she would do. Bit by bit tears were forming in the corner of her brown eyes. She hold on to it and didn't let it drop to her cheeks because she knew Rei would be so annoyed of how would she reacted and plus, Rei will see her frailness.

"The..re is somebody…….that I really liked". The guy continued on glaring at her. He waited for her response and observed how she would react to his confession. He knew that it would hurt the meek lass so much but he's got no choice. He couldn't let her hope for something that's not going to happen. He couldn't exchange the pure and undying love she's giving him. It's unfair for her part and a pity since she had fallen for the wrong guy at a wrong time.

There was a long silence and a feeling of awkwardness between them but Aya strengthened herself and spoke. She didn't want to suppress Rei's feelings. As much as it hurts her, she's got no choice but to let him go. It would be inconsiderate and selfish of her not to care about what Rei truly feels but there's a part of her that tells her that she shouldn't be submissive and martyr for once. She should fight for what she believed in or else she'll lose something very important. But then again her conscience told her that it's wrong to force someone to love someone. A big sigh came out of her and courageously faced the lad in front of her.

"Oh I see" she responded slowly. "_Rei is in love with another girl. There is nothing I could do about that. I couldn't just force him to love me because that would be so greedy. I shouldn't let my egocentricity rule over me_…….._.I'm not his girlfriend so I don't have the right to keep him all to myself but……… I wanted him to be always on my side. I wanted him to hold my hand and never let it go. I long for his warm embrace and passionate kisses and most of all I'm hoping for his love. But all of these are just futile illusions. None of these are going to be real; it would be always be just and forever be a dream._

"Is it Ran?" she looked up to Rei searching for an affirmation. Her brown orbs studied his movements and how he responded to her query. Rei didn't give her a proper answer but his silence was fair enough to convince her. She couldn't help but pity herself since she had a feeling that the Ice prince has a special eye for his energetic friend. She felt so inferior and stupid. She knew that compared to Ran, she's nothing. The only thing that makes her superior to her is her intelligence and dedication to her studies which she couldn't use at this point of time.

"Well then, I hope you two would be happy" she gave Rei a faked smile then turned back. Rei wasn't that stupid not to notice but there's nothing he could do. He's the least person Aya wanted to see right now. She slowly walked away from the guy she cherished most. Despite the hard gust of the wind she increased her pace which made her clumsily drop her umbrella. It was the sign that she was giving up, it's all over. _"I've lost, there's no point in competing since it's not a competition at all. I've already lost in the beginning of the battle"_

"I'll take you home" Rei insisted as he followed her and grabbed her wrist. "It's ok, I'll be fine" Aya quickly detach Rei's arm from her wrist and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't stand his presence. Her heart was shattered into million pieces. She ran until she couldn't breathe and halted until she was far enough from Rei, far enough not to see him or hear his voice. She found herself in a park, sitting on a swing, alone and deeply depressed. Her eyes became blurred and watery. Slowly tears rolled into her cheeks and dropped into her white skirt. The mild drizzle became a heavy downpour. It was like heavens were grieving with her aching heart. She didn't look for any cover instead she let the rain pour onto her. She cried so hard, she let it all out. She stopped pretending that she wasn't hurt at all, that it doesn't hurt a bit losing to her friend without her knowing that the guy she adored was in love with her. She couldn't hate Ran and she couldn't hate Rei and she hated herself for that. _"Why can love be so painful? Isn't it supposed to be full of felicity? Isn't it supposed to be carefree and heavenly? But why is it all I received were anguish, puffy eyes and an aching heart. I loved him so dearly, I loved him more than my life but why did it turn out like this?.....why?"

* * *

_

**I apologize for the wrong grammars and errors. Please don't forget to give me a review, I would be really glad to accept your comments and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyo23: I don not own Super Gals Ran Kotobuki**

**Chapter 2**

**xxxxGuardian Angelxxxx  
**

The rain didn't stop for hours and so is the weeping young lady. She can forget Rei's words and how it crushed her heart. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go home because she knew her mother would be worried seeing her like that and seeking for her friend's comfort is just too much. They've always cared for her and lend her their shoulders if she needed it but she didn't want to be dependent forever. She didn't want them to always unravel her problems whenever she has one and besides it's hers and not theirs to resolve. Aya didn't want others to see her being vulnerable and the fact that she's crying because of a guy but he's not 'just' a guy. She's her first and would be the last if she couldn't recover.

Then and there she just sat in the swing tightening her grip to the chain connected to it. Her pale brown orbs were glued on the cold ground. The damsel in distress never moved a bit. The pitch dark haired girl was like an effigy and the coldness of the atmosphere contributed to the stiffness of her petite body.

She slowly felt dizziness and shortness of breathe. Her body is burning badly and her sight is starting to get hazy. She lost control of her grip and her body deliberately fell but suddenly she felt a warm touch in her back. With her remaining strength, she tried to open her eyes and look for who might be her savior. She saw a silhouette of a guy. His golden orbs had a worried expression and called out her name a few times. His gentle face shaded Aya from the rain and she found his soft voice quite familiar.

"Aya! Are you alright? The blonde guy shook her shoulders. "Aya!"

A few minutes later, the lass found herself being carried at a guy's broad back. She gained consciousness and felt comfortable. The guy suddenly turned his head to check his friend's condition. Aya quickly recognized the guy's beige spiky hair. He's quite tired and Aya felt uneasy seeing him struggling. He carried Aya at his back, supporting her with his right hand while holding an umbrella with his left. He needed to exert a greater effort in order to do them both.

"Oh! You're awake!" Yuuya gave her a big sigh. He noticed that there's an improvement of her state which made him felt relieved. "I was really scared back there! Why are you dripping wet? Did you have a rain party without telling me?"

As Yuuya kept on walking on the wet trail leading to the Aosu residence, he felt warm tears at his nape. They were trickling continuously. He didn't know what happened but all he knew his friend needed him now more than ever. He's sad when he catches a sight of a girl sobbing, especially if it's a special friend. He's always ready to listen to Aya's complaints and heartaches about the Ice Prince. His shoulder is always available for her friend to cry on and more importantly his home is always open for a friend. He's such a nice guy. It's quite rare for a guy like him to show up in this world. Yuuya Asou is the complete opposite of our cold hearted, insensitive Ice Prince. Even though he's just Rei's shadow, we can't deny that his heart warming personality is superior to Rei's

"Here we are!" The blonde boy grabbed his keys from his pocket and inserted it to his door. His house was quite large. It's consisted of two stories but the lad is the only one occupying it. He's parents were working outside Tokyo which makes him living alone. Living on his own was pretty hard in the beginning but he got used to it.

"Why did you take me here?" the pitch haired lass asked. She had a look of confusion as she faced her blonde friend. Yuuya dismounted her from his back since he noticed Aya felt uncomfortable being carried.

"Knowing you Aya-chan, you wouldn't prefer going home looked like a drowned rat. Instead you'll be staying to that place for hours till you hurt yourself. And since you're not going home I couldn't just leave you with the terrible situation you're in right now." He opened the door and let the Aya in. The warmth of his smile made Aya calm. His eyes were not as cold as her dear Rei. He treated her gently and with great concern. Aya can't help but admire him so much. "His future girlfriend would be very lucky to have him as her boyfriend" she whispered to herself.

"What? Did you say something Aya-chan?" He turned his back and was buffled by the mumble he had slightly heard from the lady.

"Umm …Nothing" she responded and putted up a gentle smile. She was very happy that Yuuya found her in the park and bothered to took her to his house. Without him she would have been drop dead in the park. She's very grateful to have him as her friend. She didn't know why she always feels being protected and cozy whenever Yuuya is a around but she liked it.

"_I wished I would have fallen for Yuuya instead of Rei. He's everything a girl can dreamed of. He's good looking, kind, fun to be with, understanding, loving, and so many other good adjectives to describe. You have nothing to criticize about him. But…. why does my heart yearn for that guy. That guy who didn't even bother to consider my feelings even though I keep on understanding him. That guy who would always make me feel pathetic and stupid, that guy that would frequently throw cold stares at me or even ignore me. Why do I keep on craving for him even though he's so irritated with me? Am I that crazy already? Am I that desperate? Am I insane?"_ Aya can't help but discern herself if she's making a right choice. She knew that giving up on Rei would be hard but it will take her a very long time to heal her fragmented heart.

Yuuya let Aya took a shower to refresh her. He looked for a change of clothes for the young lady but he couldn't find something small to fit her petite body. He just grabbed one of his old pajamas and left it on the bed for her to use.

After Aya was finish changing she dried her hair with a towel and sat on the bed. She raised her arm and found out that the pajamas were quite large. She didn't have any right to complain since she's borrowing it and it's supposed to be large since it's a guy's clothes. Meanwhile, Yuuya was busy preparing a hot chocolate for Aya to relief her and to keep her warm. As he entered his room he sat beside her. He gently touched the lass' temple and compared it to his. "I think you're fine now."He continued to examine Aya's condition by looking at her closely. "A while ago you're burning young lady. At least your temperature had fluctuated" The girl chuckled as Yuuya kept on giving her funny expressions.

"Here drink this; it will make you feel better. The blonde boy gave Aya the cup filled with hot chocolate. "By the way I've called Miyu and asked her to call your mother. She said she'll arrange everything so it would be fine for you to stay here tonight." Then he suddenly shifted his funny mood to a sedate one and asked Aya with a low tone. "What happened?"

Silence filled the room then Aya slowly spoke hesitantly.

"He…. dumped me….." she bit her lower lip and once again tears were forming in Aya's brown orbs. She couldn't help but cry again. Just remembering Rei and his words struck her deeply. It hurts her so much just seeing his face in her mind, to hear his voice and to remember every moment she had with him. She buried her head into her palms. Her face was wet and her eyes were swelling red. The blonde boy took her hands and held it firmly then without any uncertainty he enveloped his arms around her. Her head was buried into his chest. He let her cry till her eyes were worn out. He never spoke a word because he knew that the only thing he could do right now is to lend her his shoulder. He let her cry till his shirt got sodden and till she got tired of crying. He wanted Aya to feel that he'll always be there to understand, protect and listen to her. That's the least he could do for his close friend.

"_Oh, Aya, why did you fell for him? Of all the guys why him? You knew he's hard to deal with and stubborn yet you still continue your unrequited love. You knew his heart was cold as ice and you kept on melting it. In the end you just ended up being hurt and hurting yourself. Aya you're so innocent to feel such agony. Loving him was a big mistake. Even me, his best friend can't enter his world and understand him. But at least I have the patience to handle his behavior but you…you don't have enough strength to face him properly. His very presence makes you tremble but you keep on struggling and pursuing it. Such bravery…but your bravery can't give you your happiness……_

Yuuya wanted Aya to sleep on his bed while he'll take the comforts of his cold floor but Aya insisted the blonde boy to sleep together in his bed. Since it's large enough for both of them then it wouldn't be a problem. Aya didn't want to feel isolated and wanted to feel Yuuya's presence. As soon as Yuuya slept on her side, she had fallen asleep holding the boy's hand. Aya couldn't sleep without lights on so Yuuya kept the lamp open. Yuuya sighed as he glanced with his golden orbs Aya's sweet face. Her rosy cheeks, her long eyelashes, her soft pitch dark hair and her pinkish lips; it was like it was carefully sculptured.

"_I don't know why Rei rejected such an angelic face? Is he blind?"_

"_This would be a very very long long night" Yuuya blurted out a big sigh._

_

* * *

_**Please do review.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo23: I do not own Super Gals Ran Kotobuki**

**Chapter 3**

**xxxxMy Sweet Valentinexxxx  
**

Five long months and thirteen long days, it's been quite a while since that day. The day when Aya felt that her whole world turned upside down. She was caged in loneliness, abandonment, fear and self pity. She tried to suppress her feelings but she ended up crying, sobbing till she ran outof tears. It was her only temporary refuge but it wasn't the solution to her problems.

Love was never that simple. The pursuit of genuine love entails patience, sacrifice and trust. Surely the experience of falling in love was irreplaceable and can't be compared but

"Love" shouldn't be limited only to the proximity between a man and a woman.

As a typical lover with a broken heart, it's normal for Aya to encounter such pain. It's not that easy to lose someone then forget and forgive. Aya is not a saint or a martyr; she's just an ordinary girl, a girl with feelings and seeks true happiness.

Time flocks from field to fold. Those five months and thirteen days were long enough for the timid girl to discern her feelings. Time helped her partially cure her shattered heart and looked at the bright side of life. She learned how to appreciate the wonders of life without the Ice prince and not to punish herself. She learned to value and love herself and to look forward. As the saying goes "Past is history, tomorrow is mystery, and today is a gift that is why it is called present."

Aya can't help but squeezed her pillow as she stared at the calendar on her desk. _"Tomorrow is St. Valentine's day…. Since I was too busy overcoming my feelings for Rei, I had completely lost track of time._" The pitch black haired girl blurted a big sigh. _"It wasn't easy avoiding him all this time and pretended nothing had happened. Miyu kept on interrogating me and asked me questions frequently. The gang had also noticed my sudden change of behavior but of course I didn't tell anyone except for Yuuya that I was dumped by Rei. Sometimes I just felt guilty lying to them."_ She squeezed her pillow tightly and cuddled it together with her knees at the corner of her bed. "_But it's different now, I'm not that old defenseless cry baby anymore. I think I had improved a lot. I can now hold back my tears whenever I picture Rei Otohata on my mind. I couldn't say that I don't love him anymore, it would be a lie but now, I can free myself from the Ice prince's shadow. Knowing Rei was the best gift I had received and I didn't regret falling in love with him but I should remember that there's more to this world than Rei. I have my family that cared and loved me and friends that entertained and supported me. Having them is enough to make me happy. Knowing that they'll always be at my side is the strength all I need to overcome any trial that will come my way. _The lass' pale visage lightened up. She putted a wide grin on her face. Her pale brown orbs were replaced by an expression of a new beginning and hope. She's not alone; she has everyone behind her back. She shouldn't let one difficulty hinder her to look for new opportunities and live life to the fullest.

The sky was painted black and the stars were twinkling bright. She stood by her window contemplating and letting the cold air of the night refresh her, when suddenly her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her desk and without knowing who might had called her, she answered it with a jolly voice.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Aya! You're quite in a blissful mood tonight….!" her friend's voice sounded confused by Aya's greeting. "Did something happen without me knowing it?"

"Nothing silly. Why, does it look weird if I'm this lively?" the lass chuckled as she responded to Miyu's question.

"No..no not at all. It's just I'm worried about you in these past few days. You seemed to be gloomy and too quiet than usual." Miyu lowered her tone. She tried to open up to Aya and waited for her response. She always has deep concern with her friends and the first one to know if something happened especially to Aya. She knew that Aya is quite weak and dependent but she loved Aya the way she was and she didn't want her to change a single bit. She just wanted Aya to trust her and know that she'll be always there for her.

"Gomenasai Miyu-chan for making you worry so much. I'm very thankful that you're always at my side and ready to listen to my dilemmas even though you have your own. I'm grateful; truly I am to have you and Ran as my best friends. Don't worry I'm fine and even better just hearing your voice." Aya kept on assuring Miyu that there's nothing to be worried about. Aya wanted to make her feel at ease. She didn't want to see Miyu looking so concerned just because of her.

"That's good to hear." Miyu's quite glad since she didn't notice any trace of sorrow from Aya's gentle voice."

Tomorrow is St. Valentines Day right? You better prepare Rei's chocolate ok?" Miyu didn't know what happened between Aya and Rei so she still concluded that they're still pursuing their relationship. She and Ran tried any possible means just to get those two together.

There was a long pause and Miyu was stating to get worried again for her friend who is on the other line.

"Hai! I'll try my best to give him my best chocolates." The pitch black haired girl answered in a blissful voice and nodded.

"Yukatta ne. Ganbatte Aya-chan!"

Then both of them hanged up.

* * *

"Look there's Yuuya Asou and Rei Otohata !" One of the members of the Rei Yuuya fans club screamed to the top of her throat just to spread the whereabouts of the two hottest guys in Shibuya. Dozens of girls swarmed them in an instant. They were like honey being detected by thousands of bees. Every year the number of girls insisting their chocolates grew larger and it means more bruises and body pains for them. It's just hard being Shibuya's heartthrobs and troublesome too..

Every girl in Shibuya was dying to give her chocolates to either one of them. It's been a tradition for girls to give their chocolates to guys, who were the apple of their eyes. Even though the girl doesn't candidly profess her feelings, the chocolates can be the symbol of her affection. It is also the time wherein girls have the courage to confess their feelings.

"Please just fall in line! We'll all accept your chocolates but please…….." Yuuya desperately pleaded as he was being buried into the thick crowd. The blonde boy could hardly breathe and so is the pitch black haired guy, who still had his stoic expression even at the most crucial situation. Even so Rei's charisma can't be compared; his cold personality makes him even more appealing to the eyes of his loyal aficionado's.

"Rei a little help here! Maybe a hand couldn't be such a burden to make!" Yuuya screamed for his frined's help but all he had received was a pale glare from Rei's azure eyes telling him…'We're just in the same boat here, you knuckle head…'

Out from no where something or someone grabbed their collars and save them both from the deadly stampede. They were nearly choked by the grasp but it's much better than losing air from the girls' chocolate panic.

"You better treat me to a fancy restaurant after saving your butts out there" the dynamic girl exclaimed. They've found out that their savior was the one and only Ran Kotubuki, the Super Gal. "If weren't for me you might have been drop dead!" Ran was urging them to pay her back as an exchange of her help.

"Thank you Ran" Yuuya sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. He was still in a state of shock of what had happened but at least he could now breathe properly. "As a sign of our gratitude we'll treat you to any restaurant in Shibuya!" he put out a wide grin

"Ariagotou Second place! It's just so like you to return the favor as a sign of your sincere gratitude not like other people here." Her eyes stared daggers at the guy who quietly stood at the corner.

"Who said we'll be treating this pig? Rei retorted "And who asked for her help anyway" He crossed his arms on his chest and looked away from the dynamic girl who was pretty annoyed with him.

"Why you ungrateful creature!" Ran got annoyed and tried to grab Rei's collar. "You could at least say thank you!"

'Let's just say that's……… his unique way of saying thank you" Yuuya covered up Rei's behavior as he squeezed himself in between the Ice Prince and the ever energetic Super Gal.

Ran sighed and immediately grabbed the blonde's collar. "Forget it…Come on now second place we still have some eating to do!" He dragged poor Yuuya staggeringly like an animal. "Ran please! Drop the collar! It hurts" Yuuya begged desperately while being choked. The spiky blonde haired boy didn't have any choice. He didn't want to feel Ran's wrath so he vouluntarily followed Ran. "You better hurry, she's waiting for you at the bookstore "she blurted out loud in order for the Ice Prince to hear it clearly.

Rei just stood there watched Ran dragged his friend away from him and whispered "Aya"

Meanwhile

"What took Ran so long" The pitch black haired girl glanced at her wrist watch while waiting at the bookstore. "She's an hour late, I wonder if something happened." The lass slipped out a sigh "She told me it's really urgent to come here and yet she's not even here."

The door opened and the chimes connected to it produced a tinkling sound. It caught her attention which made her peek at the person who's entering the shop. Her brown eye met his azure one's and she couldn't help but stare blankly at him. The guy slowly approached her. Aya's heart starts to throb faster every single step he made_. "Why?... Why is he here? My heart…its beating faster…could it be…? No It can't be..I 've already… promised myself to leave my past behind…I don't want to …be hurt…again.. Come on Aya, this is just a test……a test if you still crave for his affection. Yes, that's right…a test…"._

"It's been a while Aya" As usual he greeted her with his cold voice. It's been a while since she clearly heard his voice again. His presence hadn't changed a bit. He's still the same nonchalant, insensitive guy he was before.

"Yeah" She awkwardly responded.

Silence

"I better go, I think Ran wouldn't be coming anyway" She slowly moved her feet when suddenly she heard Rei spoke ""Wouldn't you mind to have a little stroll with me?"

_A stroll? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to accompany him a little bit. I'm not that madly in love with him anymore so there's no reason to refuse his invitation. He's just a friend now like Yuuya, Tatsuki and the others. Yeah…. he's just a….friend…._

Aya nodded to his simple request and so they walked side by side in Shibuya's downtown leading to a park. If you looked at them you would conclude that they were couples but sadly they're not. The atmosphere brought them a calm sensation. Leaves falling, sun setting, air starting to get colder, it was a fine afternoon. The awkwardness Aya felt earlier disappeared and her heart returned to its normal pace.

As they were passing by, they encountered some girls chattering. They noticed Aya and so they quickly approached her. They seem excited meeting their senior in such an unusual place since they would always spot her in libraries and bookstores. They were lower years from Aya's old school and they were some kind of Aya's admirers.

"Hishino-san, it's been a while" the pig tailed girl greeted. "How are you?"

"Hai, I'm fine" Aya returned it with a gentle smile.

"Ne Hoshino –san , Is he your boyfriend?" the other girl queried as she looked so excited and happy to see her senior having a date. She glared closely at Rei with shimmering eyes. "Ne Hohino-san, he's cute. You two look good together."

Rei was about to speak when Aya took the words right from his mouth "No he's not, he's just a friend of mine". She chuckled while saying it.

For some reason Rei find Aya's smile cute but her words struck him. It's like his heart was pinched and he didn't know why he suddenly felt that way. As she looked at Aya, she couldn't see anymore the feeble girl who had fallen head over heels with him. He didn't know if it pleased him or not. Maybe he's just not used to see her being vibrant.

"Oh too bad. You really look like you two were a couple" The girl disappointedly answered back. Her liveliness disappeared and was replaced by frown. "You know you two really looked cute. I hope you would end up being a couple!"

The pig tailed girl quickly covered her mouth's friend with her hands. "It's been a pleasure to meet you again Hoshino-san but we really need to rush, see you another time" She grabbed her away from them and kept on reprimanding her companion from the distance. The only thing that Aya could do was to waved them goodbye and sweat dropped.

"You've really changed a lot" Rei candidly said. The Ice Prince was relieved to know that the pitch black haired girl didn't cage her self from his rejection. Instead she tried to overcome it and considered it as her past.

"You think so?" She gave Rei her sweet smile and wasn't even hesitant to answer back his question without faltering. "_I'm glad my heart returned to its original pace"_ Aya touched her chest. _"I think I had already overcome my feelings for him. I feel much comfortable being with Rei now than before. It means I don't have that deep affection anymore but I do still find him very attractive."_

They stopped in the park and sat on a wooden bench together. Aya stared at the vast sky with her brown orbs as it slowly turned dark.

"Otohata-kun" She slowly spoke

Rei glared at her with his azure eyes. _"Otohata-kun? Did I hear that right? She didn't call me by my first name. Why the sudden formality?"_

"I've always wanted to tell you this." She bowed her head and played with her fingers then she looked straight at the guy who sat beside her. "I've never regretted knowing you…. and so is falling in love with you….." she smiled. "Meeting you was a gift and something I treasured most."

Silence.

Rei admired her bravery. He couldn't imagine that she could say those words to him. All he could do was to wait for Aya to finish her simple message to him.

"When you said you loved someone else….my heart was torn apart.." Rei suddenly felt uncomfortable and glanced away from her. It felt like he had done something terribly wrong and he was guilty of doing so. He knew that he didn't know how to choose his words properly but it's not his fault for not having a sweet tongue like his friend Yuuya here. He's not a bad person, he's just nonchalant. It's just how people knew him and the way he really was. He knew that he had hurt a lot of people including Aya but this is the first time he felt bad being the antagonist.

"But because of you, I learned to be strong and conquer my fears." Rei was startled by Aya's statement but of course he didn't show it. "Even though we didn't end up being a couple, I still hope we could be friends. Just plain friends" Aya drew a grin on her face.

Rei sighed which wasn't obviously noticed by Aya. Then he relaxed himself by leaning to the bench. Aya reached something from her bag. She pulled out a red box with a neatly tied red ribbon. She bowed her head and offered it to the Ice Prince." Happy Valentines Day!"

"Umm… It's not what you think…I mean it's just a peace offering…I mean I knew we didn't had a fight or something and also you don't like chocolates but….." She hastily spoke but before she could finish her line the Ice Prince grabbed the box right from her hands.

"I don't really like chocolates and I don't accept any of them from anyone" Rei explained. Aya looked disappointed. She reached for the box and seized it from the lad's grasp but Rei didn't let her took it away from him. "But I think I could make an exception just this once." Aya's eyes widened and deep inside her, she leapt for joy. The gift really didn't mean anything, she just wanted to restore the friendship she had with Rei.

Aya bade Rei goodbye. Since it's really getting dark, Rei insisted on walking her home but she said that he shouldn't bother and besides she still needed to do something. As both of them departed ways He called out for Yuuya who was hiding behind the bench they were sitting.

"You did it Aya-chan" He smiled and congratulated Aya by shaking her hand. "You really got me hooked back there as if like I was watching a horror movie! I hope I could also say those words to Ran"

"I know you could do that too Yuuya-chan" Aya chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Arigatou ne Yuuya-chan" Aya gave her blond friend a blue box , the same size she gave with Rei. It was wrapped in a blue ribbon and of course it has chocolates in it. "Happy Valentines Day Yuuya-chan!"

The blonde spiky boy was flabbergasted as Aya presented her gift to him. He started to cry with tears of joy. He was so happy since it' the first chocolate he had received for the whole day. He kept on thanking the pitch haired girl endlessly which made Aya laugh. He stumblingly accepted Aya's gift. It felt like he won a trophy from an Olympics game. He kept on praising Aya's gift and boasted how happy he was for receiving it.

They both sat together on a wooden bench and the blonde boy was still admiring his simple present. He still had a very high energy even though Ran sucked money out from him. He didn't open it instead he just kept on staring at it. Then he turned to the pitch haired girl sitting beside him who fell asleep on his shoulder. "You really did it Aya-chan! You really did it........Arigatou!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it was too long...I didn't also noticed that it was too long after I finished typing it.....sigh.....Sorry for the wrong grammars and errors. Please do review..I'll try to make it shorter next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**kyo23: I do not own Super Gals ran Kotobuki**

**Happy Halloween Everyone. **

**It's the end of my semestral break an I'm very happy to have written this story......I was really happy that I had such supporting and enthusiastic reviewers. I'm afraid that it would take me a long time to update this story again since I'll be concentrating on my studies from now on but I'll try me best to update it during my free time. Thank you everybody for the inspiration...even though I just started writing I had met new friends, learned new words,vocabulary, new ideas, have read wonderful stories and more importantly I enjoyed writing fan fictions. Again thank you....  
**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxScary Summerxxxx**

At the classroom

"Why is it so darn too hot?" Ran kept complaining while fanning herself. She sat on the table next to the window to cool herself but unfortunately the weather is too hot and so is the breeze. "If this keeps up, Shibuya's no. 1 protector shall die in a meaningless way! Can't someone solve this agonizing crisis?"

"It can be helped, its summer, what do you expect? Snow! You can't just destroy earth's natural balance!" Miyu retorted. But she did agree that this year's summer is really hot. It's just been first week of April and everybody seemed having a heat stroke but I think not everyone since the pitch black haired girl didn't mind at all to hit the books in such a hot weather.

"Hey Aya! Aren't you feeling a little bit hot? Aren't you getting dizzy reading in such an irritating condition?" Miyu staggeringly approached Aya, who was pretty comfortable sitting on her table and reading some kind of fiction books.

"I do agree that the heat this summer is quite unbearable but there's nothing we could do about it" She still kept on flipping the pages and her eyes were glued on it. "As you said we couldn't change the earth's nature, it's just the way it is."

"If the earth's balance doesn't figure out how to get rid of this darn heat, my head's gonna lose its balance!" Ran wiggled her head crazily. She waltzed back and forth then punched her table. After a while she sat grumpily because she got tired and bruised herself while childishly complaining.

"I have a better idea" the corn colored haired girl's eyes twinkled. "Do you know what summer means?!" Miyu excitedly exclaimed as she gave her friends a glare.

"What? Beaches! Hot Springs! Shopping spree? Coupons for an eat all you can restaurant? Unlimited Ice creams? What! Spit it out!" the desperate gal leaned against Miyu's face who seemed uneasy. "Uhum…" she cleared her throat and curled her hands and placed it near her mouth. "That's not really what I had in mind "

"Then what is it? Cut the chase and get to the point before I melt!" Ran formed a vein in her head and was irritated. She never took out her eyes on her as if saying 'this better be good or else…..'

"Its summer right…. and summer…means……..GHOST STORIES!" Miyu energetically suggested. She put a wide grin and looked at her friends. "It would be pretty fun! We've always spend our summer vacations in beaches, we should try something new for a change!"

Ran just turned around disappointedly and continued fanning herself.

"_Ghost stories? It was the lamest idea I've ever heard. Come on! Ghost stories? Is there such things? It's just some bogus that weirdos create in order to scare little children……………………………………"._Then suddenly Ran was in a deep thought_. "Wait a minute…….wait a minute! Miyu you're a genius……..yeah! This might work!"_

Ran quickly grabbed Miyu's arm and started murmuring into her ears. The corn colored haired girl just kept on nodding to Ran and after which their attention diverted to the timid girl on the corner who was busy contemplating with her books.

Aya noticed their glare especially Ran's since its look like she's burning with excitement. She suddenly felt a chill from head to toe and made her quiver. She slowly moved her chair and stood up. She picked up her things and made her way through the door when suddenly someone grabbed her collar at the back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ran halted her. She gave Aya a sly smirk.

"I need to get going and besides I still need to do my homework" Aya made her excuse so that she wouldn't be involved in Ran's wackiest plans. She just wanted to spend her summer vacation in peaceful way as possible but she think she couldn't have one while Ran is around.

"Oh no, you don't! You're presence is very important to our simple gathering tonight." The Super Gal stared at the frightened girl. She was like a witch ready to devour her anytime. "If I were you I would attend tonight's get together or else, your precious books are going straight to Mr. damp site! When I mean straight I really mean straight!"

Aya sweat dropped and couldn't say a word and of course she's got no choice but to follow the Shibuya's no. 1 Super Gal's order.

"And don't forget to wear your Yukatas. Let's meet at the shrine near the shop we went yesterday. 8:00 sharp" Miyu and Ran waved at their pitch black haired friend as she went home. Aya couldn't help but sigh. She can't let her collection be thrown away just like that. It took her 1 year allowance just to buy those. What else she could do, she's just the bookworm that everybody knows!

* * *

At the shrine

"Yoh!' Tatsuki greeted happily while approaching Ran and Miyu at the entrance. "You two look cute! Especially you Ran! You look much prettier in a blue Yukata"

"Really? Hahaha!" Rann was flattered by her boy friend's flowery words which made her laugh like a hyena.

"You look pretty beautiful tonight too Miyu. You're red Yukata suits you well!"

"Arigatou! Too bad Yamato couldn't come, he's busy with work. We all know that being Shibuya's police officer is a tough job and duty calls" Miyu sighed and was quite sad without the presence of her dear Yamato. "Anyway this is not what I came for here wasn't I?" she chuckled.

"A little praise from your monkey boy and you're already laughing till there's no tomorrow. What a shallow person." Out from nowhere the Ice Prince appeared with his usual stoic expression and cold azure eyes. "I shouldn't have come here. It's just a waste of my precious time."

"Sorry we're late" the spiky beige haired boy waved at the four people in the shrine. Beside her was a pretty lass in a cherry blossom Yukata. Her hair wasn't tied like her friends (Ran and Miyu). Her soft pitch black hair was laid down neatly reaching almost half her back.

"K..onban..wa" Aya half smiled and greeted then she focused her stare at the orange haired girl "Ran, where are they? You promised to return them as soon I 'll get here."

"Here they are, safe and sound, still in one piece or should I say pieces!" Ran returned her sweet smile with a sly grin. She handed her the books she promised. "By the way, why were you with Second place?"

"I just bumped into her on the way here, just a coincidence..." Yuuya answered immediately as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't noticed Rei glaring at him intently with his cold azure eyes.

"_Why is she with him? They're houses were distant and still they arrived here at the same time…….. Was it just really a coincidence or not?......._sigh_.. ..…..why?...why am I irritated anyway?...... It's not as if I liked her and I don't have the right to tell her whom she should go with or not…..after all I'm not his boyfriend or something…but still..... that Yuuya….something's different…it's just..not right…I shouldn't have really come here…. _

"Hey Rei! Are you coming?" the beige spiky haired boy queried and was worried at his friend who was flabbergasted at the corner.

"Yeah" He responded as he slowly followed suit.

* * *

Inside the shrine

Miyu lighted the candles in the old shrine. Since electricity wasn't available there, they have to bear the candles' limited light. The place was completely pitched black and the atmosphere was gloomy. It was an abandon shrine so it was completely safe to use it for purposes like this but there are some bad rumors going around about it. The air was cold and it perfectly matches the scary mood when moans and voices cut the silence which made Aya frightened.

"_I shouldn't have come here. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I was scared of ghosts, monsters and other creatures of the night and yet I came here. What am I supposed to do? I just couldn't let my precious possessions be taken away. But….I'm really scared…I want to go home….Just let me solve difficult problems rather than staying another second in this creepy place…Somebody help…..help….I want to get away from here…"_ Aya couldn't speak because her lips won't move. She closed her eyes in fear that she might see something she would regret. Her heart was beating so fast. She was shivering madly that she didn't notice that she was holding the tip of Yuuya's Kimono.

"Aya-chan" Yuuya looked at the lady beside her shivering and pale. He quickly held her hand and smiled gently. It made Aya somehow felt warm. Yuuya's smile was like an assurance of her protection and it made her calm. "Don't worry I'm here to protect you Aya-chan! You've got nothing to be afraid of!"

The shy girl immediately distanced herself from the beige spiky haired boy. Her cheeks turned scarlet. She was so ashamed of what she did. She glued her brown orbs on the ground and played with her fingers. She glanced again at Yuuya who is just sitting beside her and he's still put out his warm smile.

Meanwhile the Ice Prince across the young lass(Aya) was quite pissed off of what had happened. He pretended that he saw nothing but deep inside he wanted to grab Aya from him. He didn't know why he wanted to do so but he can't bear seeing her with him, being so close to him, blushing for him or anything that involved her and that guy. That guy whom he treated as his brother and a comrade.

The other three couldn't help but sweat drop as they watched them. They seem to know what's going on but they're not sure of what's really happening.

To begin with Ran spoke first. "Let's get started! She energetically encouraged her friends. "Ummm….let's start with Rei. I hope you have prepared something for us tonight!"

"_What now….Aya is supposed to sit beside Rei but Second place is on his position. How am I supposed to scare Aya till she got closer to Rei and seek his comfort?" _Ran released a sigh when suddenly her boyfriend squeezed her tightly.

"Ran I'm scared!"Tatsuki exclaimed acting as if he's really was.

"Get off me! The story hadn't even started yet, you idiot!" Ran gave him a heavy punch on the face. Tatsuki came crashing through the wall and had a hard bump on it.

"Sorry.. I missed that part" Tatsuki rubbed his aching cheeks to relieve the pain.

Tatsuki's introduction made them laugh and because of him the frightening mood disappeared but Rei interrupted the commotion and put out a little cough. "Isn't this supposed to be a story of ghosts and not clowns in a comedy performance?" he spoke with his pale voice.

Rei's presence returned the creepy atmosphere. His glares are much scarier than the sounds they heard earlier and he himself was enough to scare the whole gang. So he started his story.

_There was this young boy who was on his way home. As he was walking he had encountered an intersection. He felt something wrong and made him stopped before it. He was alone and it seems that the neighborhood didn't exist. When he was about to cross, suddenly a tall man with a black suit and a black hat appeared in front of him. He was staring daggers at the boy. The boy was frightened so he ran. He met another intersection. He halted again and the same man appeared before him. After the man passed he went to another intersection again and the same thing had happened. The boy couldn't move and kept wondering why the same man appeared in every intersection. So…_

Rei stopped and crossed his arms. He saw everyone was quite afraid and were clinging to each other's arms. His attention was caught when he saw Aya leaning closer to Yuuya. A while ago she was just holding the tip of Yuuya's robe, but now she's grasping almost all of it. She was shivering and buried her head at the back of Yuuya.

"_Darn! And now I even made her get even closer to him. Baka…….. ….Baka…I bet that brat liked how Aya seeked his comfort by clinging on to him. He's just taking advantage of the stupid situation…..Who's damn idea was this anyway…His savoring every moment Aya is with him……….Darn …Darn…….Wait a minute….why am I acting like this anyway…… …I don't…… understand anything anymore.." _the Ice Prince couldn't help but drowned into his deep contemplation.

"So what happened?" Tatsuki shiveringly asked while squeezing poor Ran who couldn't breathe because of her boyfriend's grasp."What happened to the boy?"

Silence.

Everybody waited patiently and was eager to hear the continuation of his story.

"I don't know." The Ice prince retorted.

Everybody fell down and sweat dropped except for Aya of course. She was relieved that Rei stopped the story.

So in the end the gang decided to go home and only Rei had told a ghost story. They were too afraid to continue the story telling. Ran was afraid that she might die because Tatsuki kept on squeezing her to death while Miyu was bothered because her boyfriend wasn't there and she has nothing to lean on. Yuuya was scared too but he didn't want to show it since he didn't want Aya to get even scarier. He was even scared when Aya went to his back because he thought a ghost have grabbed his Kimono.

Everybody parted ways. Since the girls were too much afraid to go home alone they needed the guy's company. Tatsuki, of course accompanied his girlfriend, Ran while Miyu asked Yuuya to walk her home and the lucky Ice Prince got Aya all to himself. Even though he still put up his usual stoic face, deep inside he's glad to be alone with her and that brat wasn't there to intervened and pissed him off.

The sky was even darker than before. The breeze also got even colder but not as cold as atmosphere between the timid girl and the Ice Prince walking side by side.

"_Why am I feeling this way? .....I don't have feelings for her and yet I'm freakily jealous with Yuuya…..Yuuya....wait …..jealous?? Did I just ….say that ……I don't have feelings for her!!.......or Do I ?_

He immediately increased his pace and walked in front of Aya. He was annoyed by the voices he's hearing inside. Then he felt something holding at the tip of his blue Kimono. He felt Aya's little hands grasping and shivering. He suddenly halted which made Aya bumped her nose on his broad back. She nearly fell but Rei turned around and prevent it by clutching her shoulders right on time. The pitch black haired girl rubbed her nose and asked "Otohata-kun, a while ago you seemed not bothered by the sounds and voices in the shrine and you weren't scared even a single bit back there even all of us were trembling in fear." Her brown orbs met his azure ones. "You're brave Otohata-kun Sugoi."

"_It's because I'm keeping an eye on you and I'm was really pissed off when your busy cuddling comfortably at Yuuya. The story wasn't really that scary and yet you're afraid. I just can't understand why a lame story from the internet scared all of you. " _Rei mumbled in his mind.

"Ne..Otohata-kun, is there something that scares you?" Aya glared at him and waited patiently for his response.

Silence.

Gust of wind.

"I'm afraid......I'm afraid of losing you.." the Ice Prince slowly spoke. He lowered his voice and then turned around.

"What? I didn't hear you, the wind was too loud. Come again?" Aya wanted Rei to repeat again but all she received was a cold stare from him.

"Come on let's get you home" Rei garbbed Aya's arm and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and errors. Please do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. I really took a long break from writing. I had busy schedules and school stuff. Anyway I hope you'll like my new chapter. I really tried my best to get inspiration to write this one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals Ran Kotobuki**

* * *

**xxxxxChapter 5xxxx **

**Sour Grape**

The golden haired boy looked down at the sulking girl whose face was deeply buried in his chest. He could hear her loud sobs as she cried out. "Yuuya-kun I like you! I like you very much" The lilac haired girl's eyes never stop pouring tears as Yuuya enveloped her in his sturdy arms.

"Gomen"

That was the only word that came out from his mouth. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He knew the pain of rejection so he completely understands what she felt, the agony of lonesomeness and the pain of unrequited love. He couldn't help but felt guilty by hurting the poor girl's young heart. What could he do? He's also perplexed about his own feelings.

She suddenly freed herself from the comforts of his chest and was determined to make him her man.

"I may not be the person you like yet"

Silence.

Yuuya's gold orbs widened as the girl slowly placed a small kiss to his lips.

"But I'll do everything to make you realize it."

The girl's eyes were full of determination. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she turned around and ran. Yuuya can't help but stunned about what she did. He stared at her running away from him. With the tips of his finger tips he brushed his lips as he feels the uneasiness of the twilight breeze and asked "Nani?"

* * *

**Phone coversation**

* * *

"Sumire Furusawa…..so that's the gir'ls name who's madly in love with you right now" the ice prince stated in his usual cold voice.

"Rei!!! I don't know what to do!!" Yuuya screamed hysterically in his cell phone."She's really determined to be my girlfriend"

"I pity that girl ….for falling in love with you" Rei distanced himself from the receiver of the phone to avoid lifetime deafness because of Yuuya's supersonic voice.

"I heard that" Yuuya retorted and suddenly lowered his voice. He lifelessly sat on the couch, thinking what happened. He felt sad because he knew sooner or later he'll just hurt her again. He was drowned with his thoughts that he forgot the Ice Prince was on the line.

"Yuuya"

Silence

"Yuuya!"

"Wha..What!?"The golden haired boy quickly answered.

"Just do what you think is right" The pitch black haired boy advised as he ended the conversation. Even though he doesn't show it, he's worried about his friend. He knows that Yuuya is a soft guy, unlike him, he doesn't want people to hate him that's why he'll do everything just to please everyone even it might ended up hurting himself. _"You cannot please everyone Yuuya, you can't"_

Yuuya was still clinging to his phone. Back there, he didn't know why he rejected Sumire in the first place. He doesn't have a girlfriend so he has no reason not to accept her. She's cute, funny, nice and she's quite popular among guys. She's a perfect girlfriend material but something inside him hinders him to do so. He lied to his bed then suddenly a blurred image appeared into his mind. It was a picture of girl. She has pitch black beautiful hair laid down on her shoulder. Her petite body reveals her feebleness. As she gently turns around, she made such a sweet sweet smile. Her brown orbs compliments her angelic face which made the lad's cheeks burn red.

"_Wait a minute..that girl…. that girrrlll….is Aya!!!! Why? Why the heck am I thinking about my friend's girlf riend??!!!!" _The golden haired boy kept hitting his head to the wall and kept wondering why on earth would he blush upon thinking Aya _"Wait…. he's my friend's ex-girlfriend…umm.. no..no..they were never been a couple..it's just unrequited love…" "WAA!!!!KYA!!! Why am I thinking this way??!!!_

As he came back to his senses he was holding his cell phone. His golden orbs were staring intently to an e-mail and that e-mail belongs to no other than AYA.

"_What the heck is happening to me??!!!!!!!"

* * *

  
_

Days had passed and Yuuya was exhausted not from work but from his stalker/lover. He's always been followed everywhere he goes. She wouldn't let other girls get near him nor even just talk to him. She gave them threats or scares them with her evil looks and ways. She's desperately in love with the golden haired boy. Yuuya didn't know what to do. He talked to her several times but it didn't bother her a little bit. He usually hides in garbage cans or disguises himself to avoid her. Come to think of it he didn't expect that a girl as sweet as her would turn out like this because of him.

* * *

**At the park

* * *

  
**

"Yuuya-kun? Where are you?" Sumire was looking into the garbage cans thinking that her dear Yuuya might be hiding in one of those."Don't be shy. I knew you wanted to have dinner with me and only with me" She made a wide sarcastic grin which made the golden haired boy terrified as he hid himself in the bushes.

"Kami-sama! Please I'll never ever going to annoy Rei again! Just please let me live and protect me from this scary creature!!Please I'm begging!! I'll give you all my allowance this week as well as the new copy of my magazine!( by the way I really had a cool pose there) Just please"

The Lilac haired girl was getting near to the frightened lad's hide out. Her voice was getting louder which made Yuuya's heart throb like a bomb that's gonna burst. He kept praying and crossed his fingers. He was sweating a lot and was shrinking himself when suddenly Sumire bumped into a girl who was standing near the bush.

"Gomenasai" The lilac haired girl apologized to the pitch haired girl

"It's fine." She answered

"Oh wait a minute! You're that new cute cover girl in the magazine with Yuuya!" Aya's brown orbs were full of excitement as she praised Sumire.

"Hai! Thank you!" She was so embarrassed that she completely forgot about looking for the golden haired boy."Oh I'm not that really cute but if you insist it so much then I couldn't help it" Sumire's cheeks were covered in red and she kept on making unnecessary movements.

"What am I doing here again?" The lilac haired girl wondered and kept digging into her thoughts when suddenly something grabbed the pitch black haired girl's leg.

Aya's body became stiff as she slowly lowered down to look at the grip on her right leg. She was really sweating hard and her whole body was shaking with fear. Suddenly tears gently rolled down to her cheeks. She fell down into the bush but someone caught her not to make her fall too hard.

Aya's brown orbs met his gold ones while she was lying in his sturdy arms. It was the first time that the pitch black haired girl got so close to him. As she looked at him she couldn't help but admire his calm face.

"Yuuya-kun?"

"_This is really bad..If this continues…I can't control my heartbeat..My face it's burning hot..really hot..I can't let her see..me like this…."_

"Yuuya-kun! Are you alright?!"

"Yuuya-kun!"

The lad fainted due to emotional breakdown which he is not aware of. Aya didn't know what to do and was so worried about her friend lying on the ground. She noticed that Yuuya's face was so hot and covered in red. She panicked and tried to call for help but someone's grip halted her. He grabbed her wrist unconsciously the moment she arose.

Sumire was perplexed as to where her pitch black haired girl fan went to and she still couldn't find the reason why she was in the park so she decided to look for her.

"Hey where are you?" _Pretty odd she was here just a while a go_

Yuuya was still holding Aya's hand even though he was unconsciously lying on the ground. He didn't let go of it even though he was in a deep sleep. He was placing it near his chest. Aya was quite worried since her friend was sleeping for hours and its starting to get dark. She was thinking of carrying him but that wouldn't be possible with her petite body when suddenly the golden haired boy awakened. As his gold orbs wandered, he could see a silhouette of a girl.

"Thank goodness your temperature had gone down. I was worried back there" Aya placed her other hand to his fore head.

Yuuya had an over fatigue because of work as well as avoiding Sumire. He was so afraid to hurt Sumire that he kept on avoiding her.

He quickly let go of her hand and made funny faces. His cheeks turned red as he turned away from her. Aya couldn't help but chuckle to Yuuya's reaction.

"Let's go home It's quite late" Aya slowly stood up and assisted Yuuya to stand up since he's still dizzy. "You should get some rest".

"Hai" Yuuya awkwardly answered.

"Wait you have leaves on your hair" Aya gently grommed him

Yuuya couldn't help but feel uneasy as Aya brushed his hair with her fingers. He kept on glaring at her eyes, lips, nose, her face. He wanted time to stop for him, to keep on staring at her. He felt uneasy but he was so happy. He wanted Aya to be always so close to him. He could smell her sweet scent which made him to want her more.

"_I don't know what's happening but having so close to her like this makes me so alive. I wanted that this wouldn't end. I don't know when this happened but I know right now she's the only thing that's important. Her smile, her eyes. her lips, her face, she's like a perfect effigy. I don't know what this feeling is but I'm so weak just seeing her like this."_

Both were unaware that someone from far behind was watching them. He was concealed in his silhouette but his azure eyes were gleaming like a flashing light in the pitch dark night. He never took off his sight especially to the dark haired girl. He hid his face as well as his emotions. Emotions of uncertainty, jealousy, hatred, he didn't know.

"I see" the lilac haired girl lowered her glance as she witnessed such a romantic scene near the bush."Why didn't he tell me?"

Tears once again filled her eyes. Unrequited love, that's the best way to describe it. She left without a word spoken. Tears. Tears were her only refuge.

The next day Yuuya wondered why Sumire doesn't do those crazy things anymore. She didn't stalk him and stopped those silly threats to his fans. Questions filled the boys' head but there's no minute that he didn't think about the dark haired girl who captured his heart.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review ^_^ Happy New Year to everyone**!!

Sorry for the grammatical errors.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it reall took a while to update this story T_T. I got really stuck with my studies. Anyway I hope you'll like my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals Kotobuki Ran  
**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxPoisoned Applexxxxx**

**Classroom**

People chattering……

"I can't believe that the school's festival is coming, it's going to be busy again" the corn-haired girl sighed as she faced the vivid blue sky in a deep soliloquy. "Our class had always showcased the lamest event and so people would just pass by as if our class never existed in the first place. What a bummer"

Out of nowhere, the energetic (as always) Ran Kotobuki popped out Miyu's deep thought with her ear destroying voice. "This school's festival is gonna be different this year! It will the festival we'll never forget……."She said with full of enthusiasm as she stood up on his desk and raised her fist with great persistence.

"A festival we'll never forget? Hmm, now that's something new but on the other side, being the school's boring class is something that I really remember every year whenever the school festival comes" Miyu reacted as she placed her hand on her chin and diverted her attention to the pitch black haired girl who was sleeping soundly on the corner of the classroom. Despite the noise that filled the classroom, Aya was unbelievably asleep. Her petite body was curled on her arm chair, as she buried her face on her arms. The hot weather didn't bother at all but she didn't know that in the middle of her peaceful slumber something was happening and is going to happen that will really make her regret sleeping at a time like this.

* * *

**People chattering in the classroom**

The pitch black haired girl's eyes slowly open with a blur. She heard loud noises that seem like yelling but she doesn't know what it was. She slowly lifted her face, extended her arms and looked at the crowd at the center with Ran at the center most of it. She was yelling as she stood up in her desk and the people around her were seem to be approving on what she was saying. Aya slowly stood up and went to the crowd. As she passed her way through, her classmates were staring at her, plainly blank. "This is creepy" the girl slowly spoke. The crowd split into two as she reached Ran. She looked up and Ran gave her a big grin. "Who's in favor of giving the role of Snow white to Aya Hoshino, raise your hands!"

* * *

**At the Ice cream parlor**

Aya's brown orbs were staring intently at Ran's who was avoiding meeting her dagger throwing eyes. "Why snow white…. above all why me?" Aya murmured as she was speaking to herself, bowing down and emitting a gloomy aura. The other customers felt that too that's why they've been avoiding passing the table where the three beautiful girls of Shibuya were sitting. Miyu just continued sipping her lemonade and also avoiding Aya's glare. Even though it was already empty, she was still unconsciously sipping it. Aya was sitting opposite Ran and Miyu. Even though Ran ordered Aya a chocolate parfait, which cost all the money that Ran currently have as a payment for what she did, it was useless. Ran stood up and dropped her hands down on the table. She moved her face across the table near in front of Aya. "You're the only one who could save our class! Don't you feel pity to our classmates who has been spending the rest of the school festival wandering around doing nothing because we couldn't even make an organized attraction for the students to enjoy?"

Spotlight suddenly fell on to Ran and darkness filled the place. "Could you stand the other classes enjoying while they are spending the benefits of their attraction on to those nice takuyaki and to other goods that this festival may offer." The orange haired girl was on to her knees, walking her way to Aya making puppy cute face as if wanting Aya to feel pity towards her.

Silence………

The meek and kind girl suddenly became cold as ice as if she was like the Ice Prince. Aya just continued to throw daggers at her and asked "Why snow white?" Ran was shocked and immediately moved away from Aya. " Aya….I didn't know that you've become this heartless.." the orange haired girl retorted with a teasing tone and head lowered down . "Is this the influence of that Ice prince brat?" Ran's serious brown orbs met Aya's. There was a sudden imaginary feeling of a blizzard in the ice cream parlor. Ran's horrifying aura was scaring the costumers inside which made a few of them to leave the place.

Silence…………..

"I give up" The pitch black haired girl dropped her head with a banner of a white flag waving on it. " That was quick", the corn- haired girl sweat dropped and was just waiting and watching Aya and Ran finish their chit chat from the side. She stood and sat near Aya. She pat her back and said " Gambatte Snow white.."

* * *

**The next day in the gymnasium**

"Alright everyone, to your places ……. We need to get started if we want to win the special prize for this year's most beautiful attraction!" energetic Ran yelled as she was laughing. "Who said that she could boss us a around?" one of her classmates whispered. "You there! Were you saying something?" Ran was holding a megaphone and was in a director costume, sitting on a high chair. She stared at her classmate, who was terrified to death that he might feel the wrath of the no.1 Super gal of Shibuya. " No ma'am!" He answered quickly as he was running away carrying a box with the props of the stage play they are preparing.

Their class had agreed to make a stage play as their attraction for this year's festival. They all agreed to do the classical fairy tale of the "Snow white and the seven dwarfs" but they all disagreed when Ran volunteered as the main character. Meanwhile that time Aya Hoshino was sleeping. They just accidentally picked her and thought that the character might fit her. Besides, she's the only one who was not concerned about the stage play that time and so her classmates consider it as a punishment to her.

"Where's Aya?" the orange haired girl was asking as she wander her eyes in middle of the busy crowd but the pitch black haired girl was no where to be found.

"What am I going to do?" The pitch haired girl was hiding behind the stage into one of the changing rooms. "It's fine if we have to do a stage play but why do I have to be the protagonist" Aya starts to have a filling of pressure. "And to think I have to play snow white………… the character that I least liked most. It makes me even more in deep pressure." Anxiety and chills fills her body as she wrapped herself with her arms." I've never really liked that story……………..

Silence

"It's because I hate the fact that Snow white was been tricked by the witch to eat the apple. It clearly showed how weak she is. Her innocence had brought her to her death."

"The part in which the prince gives snow white the kiss…………..well that part is never going to come true. There are no happy endings in real life. If I had done what snow white did, then maybe I'm already dead right now. "

"I wonder if that apple was really tempting that it really made her eat it without any hesitation or she was just so dumb to fall for the trick of the hag who offered her the apple." Aya got herself into a deep thought.

Meanwhile

"Cut! Great job Miyu! You're really in to the character of being Snow white's stepmother!" Ran praised her with great enthusiasm as she pat the corn-colored hair's shoulder. "I was never wrong in giving you that character" the orange haired girl was touching her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Ran's production is going to be famous. Sooner or later, popular artists would beg me to direct their shows or even their Hollywood movies! Whawhaha!!..." talking and praising herself as if she's the only one who made the stage play.

"I think the role of the stepmother suits you best rather than me" Miyu side commented and sweat dropped as she watch Ran make a full of herself on how good she is in directing stage plays.

* * *

**In Shibuya**

In the middle of the busy streets of Shibuya, two of its hottest guys were strolling in a fine afternoon. As they were heading to a music recording store, they bumped into Miyu, who was busy looking for sound tracks for their stage play.

"Miyu-chan! " The beige haired boy greeted cheerfully as he was waving his arm and is walking towards the corn-haired girl." You seemed so busy. I seldom see you, Ran and Aya here in Shibuya. What were you up to these past few days?" the boy asked.

"If it were Ran, then it would be no good. That monkey girl does not do any good to start with." The Ice prince interrupted. His nonchalant presence is still the same as well as his arrogant attitude.

"Don't know about that" Miyu gave Rei a grin. "She's busy directing our school play for the upcoming festival. She always stays late at school just to make sure that the play will be presented well during the festival"

"Sugoi! Ran directing a school play, now that's something!" Yuuya's eyes were full of amazement. He didn't expect Ran can do things like producing stage plays. To think that's she's very dedicated to direct their school play, he admired Ran more. "So people can really do it if they put their mind on it" Yuuya murmured while in deep thought. The corn-haired girl was just smiling as she was watching Yuuya being astonished to the news that Ran is directing a stage play. "Even I at first would bet that Ran would give up quickly but I was really surprised that she lasted this long. Ran does surprise me sometimes and in a very unusual way."Miyu smiled as she had this in mind.

"So what's your stage play all about?" Rei interrupted as both the lads were waiting for the answer of the corn-haired girl.

"Snow white and the seven dwarfs" Miyu answered immediately.

Silence…………..

"Oh" Yuuya was preventing himself from bursting out into laughter while Rei just glared Miyu as if waiting to change the answer she just said.

"What!" Miyu's brown orbs were full of irritation as she defended their school play from them. "It's still a classical fairy tale you know!" The corn-haired girl crossed arms and looked away from them.

"Gomen" Yuuya apologized sincerely. "Rei you should too!" The beige haired guy tagging Rei's right arm.

"Why should I?" The Ice prince stared cold daggers at his friend. "I didn't say anything in the first place."The beige haired guy sweat dropped.

"Anyway I'd like both of you to come and watch our school play this Saturday if you have time" Miyu smiled as she gave both of them an invitation to their school play.

"Rei let's watch! I want to see what Ran had come up with her directing skills" Yuuya trying to convince the Ice prince desperately to come too.

"It's just a waste of time and besides I still have something to do this Saturday" he retorted as he turned his back, hands on his pockets and going on the opposite direction where Yuuya and Miyu are.

"I almost forgot Aya got the role of Snow white" Miyu pointed her index finger on her chin and then bade goodbye to both the lads.

"Did she say that last on purpose?" Rei whispered as he swing his head back to look to where the corn-haired girl went.

* * *

**The day of the school play**

"Where's snow white?!" The orange haired girl was shouting in panic as she scrambles her way to the back stage."The play is about to start in 2 hours!"

"Ran!" The beige haired guy shouted from the corner as he waved his hand to the orange haired girl. He approached Ran together with the Ice Prince. "Wow, I didn't know that you could direct a stage play and it seems that you really prepared for this." Yuuya was wandering his eyes on the busy students carrying props back and forth, rehearsing their lines, decorating the stage and panicking. "We just want to give you good luck" Yuuya smiled.

"Tsk tsk tsk Well there's no need for that" Ran waved her index finger to Yuuya as if she was lecturing her."Knowing that Aya will be the one to play the snow white, it's considered as a big success!" Ran was all fired up. "And besides Aya is quite popular in school, the guys would really like to see her perform in stage. This is a once in a lifetime chance!" Ran grinned with proud.

"I agree" Yuuya said. "Even Rei here is also curious how your play will turned out to be and especially how Aya would portray the role of Snow white." The beige haired guy looked at Rei with sarcasm, who was wandering his eyes in the crowd as if busy looking for something.

"Snow white, where are you?!" Ran shouted. "We haven't still rehearsed the kissing part yet!"

"I'm here Ran" The pitch black haired came out from the dressing room holding her long golden yellow skirt to prevent from stumbling. Her long shiny hair was lying on her shoulders. The red ribbon on her head complemented her face as well as her fair white skin. The blue blouse with a balloon type sleeve was well fitted to her petite body and it was embroidered with sophisticated designs. "I hope I could really portray the role right" Aya looked at Ran as if she was still trying to convince her to replace her as snow white.

"You really are snow white………….." Ran was amazed on how beautiful Aya turned out to be. Sure the costume did the trick but Aya was really beautiful in the first place.

The two lads couldn't stop staring at her. Yuuya quickly approached her and kneeled down in front of the beautiful lass. "Forgive me for my insolence my fair young lady but could you direct my way to the castle because………. I completely got lost by your beauty." He stared even more to the girl that made him astonished. Aya slowly leveled herself down to Yuuya and tapped the beige haired guy in the forehead. "I'm not snow white, you silly" she chuckled. "I'm just plain old nerd Aya Hoshino"

Rei was still staring at her. He wanted to come closer but his legs won't move. He doesn't know why but he can't believe that the girl in front of her now is the girl she had rejected before.

Aya slowly approached the Ice prince."I'm glad that you had spared time to watch our simple stage play. I know it's quite childish but this what I and my classmates work hard for. I'll do my best so please sit back and enjoy." Aya gave her a sweet smile, the smile that Rei really missed. It's been a long time he saw it again. His cold heart was melted. He just wanted to grab her then and there but his body couldn't move. There's something that hinders him that made him felt useless. He wanted to take Aya all to himself but he couldn't. He wanted to feel her soft hair, the warmth of her petite body. He once more longed for her angelic soft voice, and the soft and feeble Aya he once knew.

"So close yet so far away", Rei whispered. He took a grin of regret as she still stares on how Aya became fine strong lass.

* * *

**Stage play proper**

The people filled the gymnasium. Noise filled the place but once the play started rolling, the crowd became quiet. All were into the play especially when snow white died because of the poisoned apple. And the moment they've been waiting for, the true loves kiss in order to awaken Snow white.

The prince slowly lowered himself to the lady laid at the center. The spotlight was on them. Aya could already feel his warm breath. The crowd was quiet. Even the two hottest guys of Shibuya, who were sitting in front, were also hooked on their sits. Yuuya glued his eyes on Aya. He was trembling as if he wanted to sweep Aya away from the guy. "I forgot that the there's a kissing scene on the story of snow white and the seven dwarfs" Yuuya was having cold sweat. He didn't know what to do and he was already panicking. Meanwhile, Rei on the other hand is also anxious to what is happening. His grip on his chair got tight . "Just try kissing her and you'll see death right away….." Rei was starting to get irritated. He stared at the prince as if he was killing him psychologically. The prince started to have cold sweat. He felt that he's been ripped into pieces. He felt anxious and he started to have the feeling of dizziness and nausea. When the prince is about to kiss Snow white, the lights went off. The crowd shouted and yelled. Darkness filled the room momentarily and by the time the lights went on, they saw the prince drop down on the floor unconscious. Snow white quickly arouse from her sleep and helped his classmate who got dizzy. In the end snow white had never got kissed and snow white really died because of the poisoned apple. What a tragic ending.

"No, no no!" Ran was in despair as she watched the play in the backstage, had a terrible ending. "This is not what it supposed to happen!" Ran is already furious as her classmate who passed out was been carried in front of her going to the clinic. "It's over" she sighed, bowing her head and is really disappointed when suddenly the crowd applauded.

"Nice job! That was an odd ending but it's quite unique! This fairy tale rocks!" people cheered and shouted.

Upon hearing this, Ran's spirit was lifted and thanked the crowd. The characters together with the director took their bows. Everybody was glad that in the end the play still did well. The stage play really gathered attention and no doubt it has been one of the main attractions of the school. Of course Ran was very happy to earn her benefits. Their tickets were sold out and the money they've earned is enough to buy her takuyaki that would sustain her through out the whole year.

* * *

**In the dressing room**

"I hope it's not that bad" Aya was really worried about her classmate. "I hope I'm not the reason why he fainted that bad" The pitch black haired girl was filled with guilt. Yuuya suddenly pat her back. "There's nothing to be worried about, he'll end up to be like that anyway………."

Silence…….

"The pitch black haired girl looked at the beige haired guy with confusion while Miyu sweat dropped to the statement Yuuya had uttered.

"I'll just look for Ran, she deserves to be credited for all the effort she had exerted" Aya smiled as she make her way to the back stage.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the backstage**

"How'd you like our play?" The orange haired girl proudly asked the Ice prince who still has his irritated and nonchalant face. The Ice Prince's azure eyes met Ran's brown orbs. "It was good ……for an amateur"

"Yukatta ne" Ran's orbs slowly closed as her petite body suddenly went out of balance. Rei was shocked but he immediately caught Ran with his arms. "You silly girl……………………you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"Gomen" The pitch black haired lass suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Am I interrupting something?" Aya tried to show a forced smile but she couldn't. She just quickly ran away.

"Stupid Aya! Why did you ran away………." Aya's eyes got blurred as tears form on her eyelids. "There's nothing to ran away from. There's no need to run away from him" Aya slowly halted and she bursted out into tears. Her head bowed down and was wiping her tears with her arms. "Because the thing I should be running away from is myself. I already knew that he was in love with Ran but………" Aya's sobs make her speech slurred. Her body felt weak and she was slowly dropping down when someone caught her. The beige haired guy wrapped her into his arms when Aya was about to fall down.

"I knew right from the start that I would never have him………………….. I was trying to forget…….to teach myself that there's more to this world than him……………..but every time I see him, his mere presence makes me weak……..pretending to be strong was just a lie………………but deep inside I've always wanted to say his name, to hear his voice to feel his touch" the pitch haired girl was striking the beige haired boy in his chest with her feeble arms. "Rei………Re..i….R..e.i……" She just hopelessly continued saying his name.

Yuuya closed his eyes as he hugged Aya's petite body. He wrapped her arms around her so tightly. He wanted her to stop crying but he couldn't say anything. He can't bear seeing the girl whom he cherished is being hurt badly by his best friend.

"Now I know…………."

"Now I know that the person whom I like to spend my life with is this girl, the girl who had always appreciated me, the girl that I'll promise to love even if it takes my best friend to hate me, the girl who would make my heart skip a beat by her sweet smile, Aya Hoshino." Yuuya slowly opened his eyes as his arms around her got even tighter.

The festival at the school was about to end. The people were preparing to have their traditional dance. The bonfire was already set and people are already gathering at the center. Everybody seemed so excited except for our dear Snow white. Aya picked up her things and was ready to leave. There's no reason to stay any longer in school and besides she's not feeling so well. As she was about to reach the entrance of the school gate, she saw a silhouette of a young man leaning on the wall with arms crossed. As she gets closer he could smell his familiar scent. She moved her head way up to see his face. Her eyes trembled as she saw no other than the Ice Prince himself.

"Let's talk" Rei immediately grabbed her hand.

Silence……..

"It's pretty cold out in here" Aya was rubbing her hand against her arms when suddenly Rei took off his jacket and wrapped it around the pitch black haired girl.

Aya was shocked on what he did but for some reason she didn't like what he did. "There's nothing we should talk about."

Silence……….

"Gomen. I should have not ran away." She placed a small smile as she looked away from him. She was holding the jacket Rei wrapped around her.

"It's not what you think" The Ice prince got closer to her that Aya can even feel the warmth of his body.

Aya forced a smile. "Of course it's not what I think or what others think." Aya's brown orbs met Rei's azure ones. "We all have our own choices"

Silence.......

Aya slowly get the Ice Prince's hand and put it in her chest. "This heart.............this heart will always belong to you."

"Loving you had never been that easy." Her gripped to his hand got tight." It's hard to let go but it's the choice I should be making so that both of us could really find what we really looking for. Aya's gripped slowly loosens and let goes of his hand.

"Aya" The Ice Prince suddenly grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his head. Aya's brown orbs widened as she placed her head on to his shoulders. She became stiff. She tried to struggle to escape from his strong embrace but she couldn't. She slowly cried. Warm tears fell down to the Ice Prince's shoulders "Please……..please don't do things that would make me even love you more……It's making it hard for me to let go…………." She continued crying as the ice prince released her. Aya turned her back away from him, wiping her tears with her arms. She kept on walking but she was walking as if she does not know where to go.

Rei just watched her leave. His face never changed a bit. It was a face of complete regret. He placed his hands on his pocket. He looked up and closed his eyes. He felt the cold wind but this time it's much even colder.

When he is about to walk away, his friend was running towards him.

"Where's Aya?" The beige haired guy asked with a worry written all over his face.

"She left already." Rei answered

"She left or you made her leave" Yuuya retorted as he stared intently to the Ice Prince.

"Think what ever you want" The Ice prince started to walk away from his friend.

Yuuya clenched his hand and his grip is getting tighter. "I won't let you have her anymore."

The Ice prince suddenly stopped. His azure eyes widened.

"Do whatever you want" Rei started to continue walking. His face got serious. " I won't let you have her either" he had in thought

"Maybe I was really her poisoned apple, the reason why until now she's still trapped in the cage of deep sorrow." The Ice prince lowered his head as he made his way to the dark shadows.

* * *

**Please do review and sorry for the wrong grammars. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**:Thank you everyone for your reviews^^ I really appreciate it. It's my one week summer break so I had a chance to update my story^^. I'm very sorry for really really late updates...It's really busy... but I hope you'll like my new chapter.^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals

**Chapter 7 **

**xxxxKimi ni Todoke(Reaching you)xxxx **

"I'll be back soon" the pitch black haired girl left a cheerful smile to her mother. She made her way outside their house. Wearing a white shirt, with short sleeves and a hood, olive green shorts and plain black slippers, Aya Hoshino went to buy the ingredients' for tonight's dinner , kotatsu. Her mom was quite worried of letting her buy all the stuff alone. They are quite plenty and heavy for such a petite girl but Aya insisted to do so. "Don't worry I'll be fine mom, I asked Ran to accompany me" Aya assured her mother.

* * *

**Somewhere in the market**

"Gomen Aya-chan…..something came up, I can't accompany you to buy your things" the orange haired girl responded in the other end of the phone line.

"It's alright, don't worry about me" Aya made a cheerful tone to cover up her worries. "It's not as if I'll get robbed or something"

Somewhere in the middle of a crowd a girl screamed of being robbed and threatened. The pitch black haired girl had cold sweat after seeing the incident.

"What was that?" Ran worriedly asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope nothing" Aya immediately denied "Don't worry I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I'll just need to buy things anyway. How hard could that be?"

"Sure your fine?" Ran asked "Would you like me to call somebody?"

"Nope" Aya replied in a solid tone "I'll be fine. Besides you have also matters to attend to right?"

Actually the reason why Ran can't accompany Aya is because Tatsuki kept on forcing Ran to have a date with him. Ran has been busy saving Shibuya and some matters with regards her family and friends that she tends to neglect Tatsuki. Ran being a soft hearted person despite her personality, agreed to Tatsuki's plea.

"Ok. I can do this I just need to buy things that are on the list mom gave to me" Aya is reaching for her pocket when she noticed it had a hole on it. Aya sweat dropped and remembered that it was the same pocket where she put the money. "It's not really my luck day"

When she was about to turn around she bumped into someone. She fell badly on the ground.

"Gomen" Aya quickly apologized.

The guy quickly extends his arm. Aya didn't recognize the guy's face because of the sun rays but as she stood up, the person who helped her was no other than the Ice Prince himself.

"Arigatou"

"_Why is he here?"_ Aya had on mind "_It really isn't my lucky day after all. After what had happened on the school festival I can't face him anymore."_

"I better get going" the pitch haired girl quickly turned around and walked away. Rei was about to catch her arm but she was too quick to get away. It's as if Rei was a total stranger to her.

Aya kept on walking distantly from Rei while Rei kept on following Aya from a distance with his both hands on his pocket. He was wearing white pants with a black plain long sleeve shirt. His presence quite caught an attention but he just merely ignored everyone and glued his eyes on the pitch black haired girl in front of him.

"Why does he keep on following?" Aya irritatingly asked on herself. Aya increased her pace and so is the ice prince.

"Oh I forgot I need to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner" she halted. Aya sweat dropped and sighed. "What am I going to do? I've lost the money and the list.

"No wonder Ran was worried about you" Rei approached her "You're still clumsy as ever"

The pitch haired girl looked away. "Did she call you?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"I just need to borrow some money. I'll just pay you tomorrow" she still looks away from him.

"_Why am I so clumsy?_ _And now I still need help from the person I least wanted to receive help from."_ She had on mind.

Rei just extended his arm and grabbed the girl's hand. He started walking towards a stall while holding her .

"Hold on a minute" Aya was startled. "What do you think your doing?"

"We still need to buy your things right?" the ice prince's azure eyes stared at her intently.

The shopping for the ingredients was finished quickly as expected. Aya didn't have a hard time at all. Rei was the one carrying the purchases and also he paid for everything. Even though Aya couldn't remember everything on the list is, Rei knew them. Since Rei was living alone, doing chores was part of his everyday life especially cooking.

"Thank you for today" Aya bowed formally as she grabbed the purchases from Rei's hands "I can take it from here"

The whole time the sellers thought that they were a couple. They even discounted their purchases since they thought that they were a cute couple marketing together.

"Wait" the Ice prince retorted as Aya turned around. "Is that all?"  
"What?" Aya was perplexed.

"Is that how you thank me?" Rei put on a grin on his face.

"I'll pay you tomorrow" Aya replied. "so don't worry"

"I want you to pay me now" he stared at Aya

"but I don't have any money" she replied

"Then just come with me" Rei persistently grabbed Aya .

* * *

**In a coffee shop**

Rei and Aya sat in a two person table near the window and Rei was of course sitting across Aya.

"How am I suppose to pay you?" she irritatingly asked. "I said I don't have money right now."

"Just stay here" he just stared on the pitch black haired girl and drank his coffee. "Who said that you'll be paying me on cash?"

"I don't get it" Aya quickly rose from her seat, grabbed her things and was about to leave the store.

"The rain is pouring hard you know." The lad sarcastically exclaimed.

"Why does this keeps on happening to me?" Aya has no choice but to return to her seat. "If I had gone home earlier then there wouldn't be a problem"

"Is that how you see me Aya" Rei slowly spoke " a problem?"

Rei's face changed. He looked blue all of a sudden and looked outside the window of the pouring rain.

The atmosphere became awkward.

"It's…I…just….." Aya didn't mean it like that. She wanted to explain but she doesn't know how.

Silence…

All of sudden Aya sneezed which made the ice prince startled. He looked straight at her.

"what?"

Ice prince still stares

"I'm not sick ok."

Silence….

"Hahaha" Rei burst into laughter. Aya's cheeks burnt red. "Ok I'm going. I'm really going. This rain won't stop me." She immediately left the store despite the weather condition. She tried to protect herself from the rain by walking on the sides of the stores that has part of the roof on it. But even so, she's still soaked wet.

"Do you seriously want to get sick?"

Aya turned her back and saw Rei following her. She was about to run away but this time Rei caught her.

"Is this a hobby of yours?" Rei embraced her tightly. "Running away?"

Aya was struggling from his embrace. She wanted to set free from his arms but he's just too strong.

Then without any hesitation he placed a kiss on Aya's lips. Aya's struggling stopped. Her eyes widened as Rei held on to her under the pouring rain. Rei hugged her tightly. "I don't blame you if you consider me as a problem"

"For everything I have done, you have every right to hate me." His grip gotten even tighter. " I know it's impossible to ask you not to stop loving me but please don't."

Aya put on a sad face. "Rei …I…"

"I guess I'm just no good without you" He slowly released Aya from his arms. He slowly reached for her face and touched it. "But I wanted you to let me reach out for you." He smiled sweetly, a smile he had only shown to Aya.

Aya couldn't help but stare at him. It was like he saw a different side of the Ice prince.

It was the same as last time. It was also pouring hard when the Ice price had broken her heart into pieces. It's as if the rain were like thousand daggers that hit her straight. That's why she hated rain so much that it had brought her a lot of painful memories. But this time it's different. She doesn't even mind if it develops into a storm. She just stood there, in front of the lad. She doesn't know why but she couldn't turn around and ran anymore but she knew she was making the right choice.

Aya returned home soaking wet. Her mom was really worried after seeing her. All the ingredients were also soaking wet. After she took her shower she reached for her phone and checked for e-mails. She saw 50 missed calls from a very familiar number and a dozen of messages.

"Aya have you reached home already?"

"Aya did you catch a cold?"

"Aya how you felling?"

"Aya"

"Aya"

"Aya"

"Aya"

The pitch haired girl held her cellular phone closed to her chest. Her knees suddenly weaken which made her dropped down on the floor. Her cheeks went scarlet and her heart throbs faster than ever. "What am I suppose to do?" That's the question she's been asking herself all night.

* * *

**kotatsu - a Japanese dish^^**

**Please do review and sorry for the wrong grammars.^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all who have read my story, thank you very much. I'm really happy that my first story in the Super Gals fan fic is finally finished. I'm very happy with all the comments of my story. I never really expected to have such reviews ^_^and to reach at least 40 reviews . Despite the very late updates, I appreciate that you still read my story...ahaha... to everyone a thousand thanks..^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals.**

**xxxxxxLotus Lovexxxxxx**

The sky was filled with dazzling stars, perfect for a mid- summer festival. It was a cold night and yet the shrine was alive, full of lights, filled with crowd and vendors on each corner.

"I wonder where Aya is? She often comes on time or earlier during our gatherings." Ran worriedly grabbed her cellular phone and tried to reach Aya.

"She told me that she might not come with us tonight" Miyu claimed. "I hope she's fine."

"Daijobou! Despite her timid appearance, Aya is stronger than anyone of us here." Tatsuki suddenly spoke as he placed his hand on Ran's shoulder.

"I already know that!" the orange haired girl removed her boyfriend's hand.

"You know she had improved quite a lot. She's not the same Aya Hoshino as before." Ran exclaimed

"I agreed" Miyu smiled.

"It's because Miyu and Ran we're always there for her" Yamato approached his girlfriend and smiled.

"Oi! Minna! " Yuuya approached the group together with the Ice prince.

"Samui, samui!" Yuuya shrug his shoulders and rubbed his hands against his shirt. "The summer days are so hot but at night you can feel the cold air.

The ice prince stayed quiet on the corner and wandering his eyes as if searching for something.

"Where's Aya?" the beige haired guy suddenly asked.

Ran's cellular phone rang. She received a message from Aya saying

"Daijobou. I just needed to do some schoolwork. Sorry I can't go with you guys tonight. Please do enjoy in my behalf and also if you might drop by in a Takuyaki store could you by me one? Thanks Ran ^_^"

"Well, Aya won't be coming tonight that's what it says in her reply" Ran closed her cellular phone. "Ok everyone let's go!"

Ran led the group into the shrine. It was a full pack crowd. Ladies were in their cute yukattas which makes the celebration more festive. Lights were everywhere and each stall had their unique attraction.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying except for Rei, who just nonchalantly passed the different stalls. Girls would stare and tried getting closer to him but he didn't care. He was not aware of it because he was spacing out.

"Hey Rei! Try to enjoy yourself." Yuuya approached the Ice prince carrying candy apples. "We didn't go here just for nothing"

"Who said I wanted to go here anyway?" Rei retorted as he stared daggers on his friend.

Yuuya sweat dropped. "Here have some of these" giving the Ice prince some of his candy apples.

Suddenly the beige haired guy's phone rang. He had received a message and it appears to be from Aya.

He quickly approached Rei and handed over the candy apples to him. "I'm sorry. I forgot I needed to do something tonight. Could you tell the group that I'll be leaving earlier?"

Yuuya turned his back and increased his pace when Rei spoke. "It was from her wasn't it?, the message"

Yuuya stopped and turned around. "Gomen but I think I can't really hold it anymore Rei."

The ice prince's azure eyes widened.

"I need to tell her"

Rei just stood there. He watched as Yuuya ran away. He didn't know why his feet wouldn't move.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

"Oi! The fireworks are starting soon!" Ran energetically said to the group. "Let's find a good spot to watch it."

When the group already fixed themselves and sat. Ran noticed that Yuuya was missing. Ran couldn't help but stare at Rei who has been quiet the whole time.

She slowly approached him. "The fireworks are really that amazing don't you think so?"

Rei just looked up into the sky. "I'm not really fond of them though"

"Oh? Is that so? But I knew someone who wouldn't miss to watch this." She placed a grin on her lips. "She'll probably would watch it from a far."

Rei looked at her. "Is there something you wanna say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Ran turned around and walked slowly away from the Ice prince. "Remember it's better to be late than never have tried at all."

When Ran looked back at him, he was already gone.

* * *

**In the school

* * *

**

"Sorry to call you on such short notice but could you help me deliver these materials to the school" Aya rubbed her hand against her head.

"Aya-chan is so hardworking" Yuuya grabbed the big boxes and lifted them. "Sugoi"

"Oh! I'm not really!" Aya held on to some paper bags. "I just wanted to finish this quickly so that I could have a longer summer break"

"Oh is that so?" Yuuya looked at her. "Then you wouldn't mind on going to a beach this weekend! With the others of course."

"I would love too" Aya smiled happily. "that sounds fun"

The beige haired guy blushed madly and tried to hide it with his beige coiffure. "_She's damn so cute. Calm down Yuuya. Try to relax, take your time."_

"Here it is" Aya opened a classroom. "Just place it here" she pointed on the corner of the room.

Yuuya put down the boxes to the place where she said.

"Thanks a lot" She bowed. "I'm really sorry to bother you. I think the fireworks display haven't started yet. You can still go back and watch it with the others."

"Would you like to come?" Yuuya asked

"I can't, I still have some work to do" She answered.

"Aya, I wanted to talk to you about something" Yuuya spoke in a serious tone

"Aya could you help me out here a bit" a classmate cried out.

"Coming" Aya answered

"I'm really sorry Yuuya I really need to go" She replied. "I'll just give you a call later"

"But Aya…."

* * *

**In the stock room

* * *

**

"So I just needed to get some decorations for the upcoming school festival." The pitch black haired girl carried some boxes when suddenly she heard some fire cracking sound. She looked outside and saw colorful lights bursting in the air.

"Kirei!" she cried out as her eyes we're dazzled by it. She went to the rooftop to have a better view and it was really amazing. "It just started. I'm so lucky to still witness this year's fireworks display."

She placed down the boxes she was carrying and was flabbergasted by the fireworks in the air. She leaned on the rails of the rooftop and kept on admiring the colorful displays. "I'm sure Ran and the other are also watching"

Meanwhile downstairs

"I need to tell her" Yuuya said to himself. "If I couldn't tell it to her now then when?"

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where to find her but as he heard the fireworks, he had an idea that she might be upstairs.

* * *

**Rooftop

* * *

**

Aya's phone suddenly rang. It startled her. She got a message and it said "Behind you"

Aya looked back. The door slowly opened and as she glanced at it, she saw a very familiar face.

"You really are hard to find." Rei is trying to catch his breath.

Aya is surprised to see him and wondered what the heck is he doing in her school's rooftop.

"Otohata-kun?"

Rei hastily approached Aya and looked intently at her. Aya was quite scared as he was approaching. She stepped back but she ended herself on a corner. Rei brought some Takuyaki out and gave it to her. "Here you wanted this right?"

"Takuyaki?"She accepted it. "Arigatou! Good timing I'm quite hungry"

Rei sat down because of fatigue. He actually ran to find her and feared thet Yuuya might have got to her first but luckily he didn't.

"Aya!" Rei is beckoning Aya to come closer.

"huh?" Aya didn't know what to do but she didn't want Rei to get mad so she just followed.

"Closer" Rei said

"Closer"he said

When Aya sat down beside him, Rei quickly gabbed her arm and stole a kiss from her.

"That's for giving me a hard time to find you." He said

"Eh?" Aya's cheeks turned scarlet.

"I know it's a bit late but…. would you like to be my girlfriend?" he looked intently at her spoke in a soft voice.

Aya was surprised and tried to move a little bit away from him. "Are you sure you want me to be your girlfriend?" Aya looked down and turned madly red. "Remember I'm the girl you used to hate."

"I wouldn't ask if I wouldn't want to, would I?." He slowly got closer to her.

"Then let me prove it to you once more."

The ice prince placed a kiss on her lips once more under the fire cracking sounds of the fireworks. The noise was deafening but to them it was as if they have heard nothing.

Meanwhile behind the door on the rooftop was Yuuya, who was staring both of them

"I lost" he smiled

Yuuya actually found Aya first. He wanted to approach her but he had the feeling that he was not the one Aya would be happy to see.

"Well then" He turned around and left the school. "Good luck to you both.

* * *

Sometimes it just needed a few turns just to realize the important persons in our lives. Once you have lost it, you realize its importance.

A lotus is a flower the blossoms twice but it's second blossom is much more meaningful and more beautiful than the first one.

* * *

Please do review^_^

At last it's finished.


End file.
